


THE MANIC MAN- Criminal Minds

by chemicalreid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crime, Eventual Smut, Fight Scenes, Violence, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalreid/pseuds/chemicalreid
Summary: ||The brutal acts of the newest, most prolific killers in the country leaves law enforcements speechless, and the BAU is finally called into Boston, Massachusetts to catch the man who had committed the unspeakable acts. Once completely confident this would be a simple case despite the danger the small city and possibly the whole country was in, the team did not realize how unprepared they were for the upcoming situations.||!!Warning!! Although this is complete fiction, the story freely details the acts of the sophisticated killer. This is far more complicated than a normal CM episode.Written by chemicalreid/Ava.(Btw I’m only at the season 12 lmao)





	THE MANIC MAN- Criminal Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I’m only on season 12 lmao let me know if I’m missing something

Chapter 1: Introduction  
Words: 1,323  
Warnings: Gore

“Why the hell would they call us in this late and not explain any of it?” Jennifer murmured.

“I’m not sure,” Emily responded with a deep sigh, clutching the strap of her purse. “I’m sure it’s just nothing-- I wouldn’t get to worried about it.”

“Hm,” The blonde girl exhaled.

The two women lazily walked down the paved sidewalks of Quantico; glancing at the late night pedestrians and active joggers chatting amongst each other and darting across crosswalks, as well as the grave shift workers driving down the quiet roads. The sky was perfectly clear except for the few stars scattering the dark, the moon full and bright, peeking down at the two girls as they tried to keep themselves awake.

“There’s a full moon,” Emily smiled, motioning towards the dark sky.

“It’s pretty,” Jennifer answered, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ears.

“Yeah,” Emily swished around the iced coffee in her hand. 

The conversation was minimal, the brutal 2 AM wake-up call did a number on the women. “The weirdest thing about it is that Penelope was the one to call me, not Hotch.” Jennifer exhaled.

“Actually, same,” Emily answered. “She seemed really shaken up about something.”

“Mhm. But sometimes I can’t tell what’s an emergency with her,” The blonde mumbled.

“Anything from a double homicide to a broken nail,” 

Jennifer chuckled. She held the two trays of coffee close to her sides, looking down at the boots on her feet. 

“Have you heard of the Manic Man?!” 

The two girls jumped at the shouting. “Oh my god.” Emily shuddered as she looked at the disgruntled man outside of the store shouting. “You! Big nose!” He pointed to Emily, waving his arms as everyone stared at him. “Have you heard of the Manic Man?!”

“No one’s heard of him, you creep!” A young girl shouted back, turning back to her teenage friends, smiling and giggling.

“Have you heard of the Manic Man?! Have you heard of the Manic Man?! What about you?” He screamed at people walking by the stores, jumping about and waving his arms. 

“Let’s keep on walking,” Jennifer whispered to the brunette.

Emily nodded, and kept her eyes forward and away from the man. 

“That made me jump,” Emily chuckled as soon as they got far away from the man.

“Yeah, that definitely woke me up,” The other girl chuckled.

They finally approached the building, sighing in relief as they open the doors and stepped inside.

————————————————————

Derek sighed to himself, the sleep disruption was equally as aggravating to the agent as it was to the two women. He pulled out the chair at his desk to set down the to-go bag that he had over his shoulder.

“This is kinda ridiculous,” Tara said to him, setting her own bag down on her desk.

“Exactly,” Luke chuckled back. “Garcia calls us, yelling for us to come here, then hangs up right away without explaining anything and expects us to know what she’s talking about.” 

The two others nodded their head in agreement. Luke tossed his bag on the floor next to his desk, standing by as he took out his cell phone and tapped at the device.

The double doors then swung open as Jennifer and Emily wandered in with bright smiles. “We come bearing gifts!” The blonde giggled, holding out the two trays of coffee, motioning for everyone to come over.

“Ayyyy!” Derek chuckled, zooming over to take a cold cup and swish the contents around. He took a sip and smiled brightly. “Ahh, cold brew?” 

“Yep!” Emily answered, watching Tara and Luke’s smiles as they drank their coffee. “We know that’s your favorite.”

“You guys are too sweet,” He said.

“We try our best,” Jennifer responded, tossing the empty tray into the trash can.

“Guys!” Penelope shuffled down the stairs holding onto the railing. Her face was completely pale; her eyes were watery as if she had been crying and her whole body was shaking as she waved her arms to get their attention. “We have a c-“ She started, stopping to sigh deeply. “A case. We have a case- a case, a case-, a case-“

“Okay, babygirl,” Derek calmly said to her. “What’s wrong.”

Penelope swallowed thickly. “The case. It’s the— okay, just come on, we have to brief the case. The case.”

“The case?”

“The case.” She repeated, turning on her heel and shuffling into the meeting room.

Everyone looked around at each other, raising their brows. “I guess we should go brief the case.” Tara shrugged.

“Yep,” Luke stood up straight, walking alongside the four others.

————————————————————

Once everyone was settled into their seats, Penelope passed around several files to the agents with shaky hands. “Don’t open them until I tell you to, okay?” She ordered.

The agents raised their brow but shrugged the words off, leaving the files on the tables and not touching them. 

“Okay,” Penelope started. She held the remote in her hand, rubbing her fingers over the buttons with anxiety. “Meet 24 year old George Lenney.” She clicked on the remote, and mugshot of a moderately handsome young man popped up onto the screen. His eyes were tired, hair messy and a cocky-looking side smile on his pale face. Penelope stopped, turning around to glance over at the picture. 

“What he do?” Derek mumbled, trying to get the blonde’s attention.

“Well, that was just a mugshot taken for a DUI a couple of weeks ago,” She said. “And it’s the only photo I have of him where he isn’t throwing up a gang sign.” She turned to look at the picture again. “He is the leader of a small, not that well-known gang, uh— it’s called LeBlanc— and they are mainly known for some drug trafficking.”

“Okay, what he do?” Derek repeated.

“Well, he was looking for a little something-something a friend left for him at a landfill in the back bay, and instead he found a mass-grave containing 12 bodies—“ She clicked the clicker once more, revealing the gruesome contents of the graves. Bodies— or at least part of them. “We’ve ID’d a couple of them—“ Faces of a couple men and women popped up onto the screen. “Cassandra May, 56. Natalie Park, 23. James Lovell, 19, and Trenton Williams, 13.”

“Ouch, this guy clearly has no type. He crossed gender, age, and racial lines,” Dave mumbled. “You think this kid did all this?” He motioned towards the Picture of George.

“No— but Boston PD insists he’s somehow involved. I think he’s just trying to get on our good side,” She answered. “He’s has a lot of drug-related charges.”

“I can already tell he’s too disorganized for this without even meeting him,” Derek sighed, slouching further into his chair.

“You are one hundred percent correct, love,” She showed a weak smile. 

“So, what makes this case so…”

“Open the file if you have a strong stomach,” Penelope interrupted.

And with that, all of the agents the opened the files. Almost immediately, Jennifer and Emily wrinkled their noses in disgust as they flipped through the photos and papers.

“Jesus,” Tara exhaled.

“Sadist?” 

“Probably,”

“Signs of an aggressive sexual assault…”

“Dismemberment, broken bones, missing organs…”

“Cannibalism? Boston PD thinks we’re dealing with a cannibal?”

“Satanist,”

“Ah! Ew, okay, I get it,” Jennifer shut the file and slid it away from her.

“This guy has no hesitation, no remorse, just threw the victims into the graves like trash, especially the women,” Luke said.

“This guy is a sadist, satanist, hates women…”

“Well, why does Boston PD think the kid’s involved?” Dave asked.

“We have no idea, it’s just a hunch one of the detectives have. Detective Williams. He’s good at what he does, I swear— but this one makes no sense,” Penelope said.

“Well, we have to get to Boston fast. A guy like this will have almost no cooling off period,” Aaron said. “Wheel’s up in thirty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this?


End file.
